For A Better Smile: The Chronicles of Sai
by Banana.Syndrome
Summary: -UPDATE CHAPTER 3!- Kisah masa lalu seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dengan kulit pucat, jauh sebelum bergabung dengan Kelompok 7.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan fiction, hope all of you will enjoy it.**

**Comments, reviews, and any kind of response will be highly appreciated.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"SAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII…!!!! Menyingkir dari situ!!!"

Pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu hanya sempat sekilas melihat ke arah Uzumaki Naruto sebelum menghindari terjangan brutalnya.

"_RASENGAN!!!"_

Sesosok tubuh tampak melayang sejauh 100 meter setelah terkena jurus warisan Hokage keempat itu.

"Heh..!" Naruto terlihat puas dengan serangannya tadi.

"Sepertinya itu yang terakhir. Dengan ini misi kita selesai" Yamato melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Puluhan tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri bergeletakan.

"Dasar Naruto, selalu saja ingin menang sendiri. Setidaknya sisakan beberapa orang untuk aku dan Sai" Sakura memandang sinis Naruto sambil melepas sarung tangannya.

"Hei, aku kan sudah meringankan tugas kalian. Harusnya aku dapat ucapan terima kasih dong. Lihat tuh, si Sai saja tidak protes!" sanggah Naruto.

Yang dimaksud hanya memasang senyum yang entah palsu atau tulus.

"Tapi dalam sebuah misi, kerjasama tim lebih penting tahu!" Sakura kembali protes.

"Aaaahhh, coba kalau Sasuke yang mengalahkan semuanya, pasti kau malah akan memuja-mujanya, ya 'kan?"

"I…itu 'kan…" wajah Sakura memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi marah.

"Sudah cukup!" Yamato menghentikan perdebatan.

"Kita harus melaporkan dan menyerahkan orang-orang ini ke desa Aigakure. Setelah itu kita pulang"

Sai masih diam memperhatikan teman-teman setimnya itu. Belum genap sebulan ia bergabung dengan tim Kakashi. Meskipun berstatus pengganti sementara, ia secara khusus meminta perpanjangan waktu untuk lebih lama bersama mereka. Sedikit banyak ia sekarang sudah memahami karakter Naruto dan Sakura. Sesuatu yang sangat sulit dipahaminya saat masih berada di ANBU Ne. Walau begitu, ia tetap mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak terlalu berlebihan bertindak.

"Sai, ngapain kamu bengong di situ?" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sai.

"Ah.., ya…"

_Aku masih harus lebih banyak belajar_. Sai membatin. _Untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan Naruto dan Sakura, aku harus bisa lebih ekspresif seperti mereka, tanpa harus mengeluarkan emosi. Tapi apa bisa…?_

Ia segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya menuju desa Aigakure. Kenangan dengan kakaknya berkelebat dalam otaknya.

***

* * *


	2. The Long Lost Smile

**As always, any kind of response will be highly appreciated.**

* * *

**THE LONG LOST SMILE**

Siapa aku sebenarnya? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak punya nama. Aku tidak punya keluarga. Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa ingat hal-hal seperti itu. Semua latihan membunuh emosi itu sudah menciptakan kehidupan baru bagiku. Aku hidup hanya untuk saat ini. Aku hanya menunggu perintah. Hidupku adalah misi yang diberikan padaku. Sudah 19 misi yang kuselesaikan dengan baik. Semua misi itu adalah membunuh orang tertentu, terutama orang-orang yang memiliki sejarah buruk dengan Konoha. Entah berapa orang lagi yang akan kubunuh. Entah kapan aku akan gagal menyelesaikan misiku. Aku tak peduli. Semua orang di tempat ini juga tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. 'Ne' adalah tempat di mana kau akan mengalami mati rasa. Perasaan dan emosi adalah hal tabu.

Aku mengeluarkan pensil dan buku gambarku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk menggambar lawan yang baru saja kubunuh. Buku gambar ini sudah menjadi 'temanku' beberapa waktu ini. Aku memang punya kemampuan melukis dan menggambar yang cukup tinggi. Pengembangan jurusku juga berdasarkan kemampuanku itu. Tidak sulit untuk menggambar penampilan lawanku. Aku punya daya ingat yang bagus. Selain itu, setiap anggota ANBU memiliki buku pegangan yang berisi daftar dan foto orang yang harus dibunuh. Ini tidak akan makan waktu lama.

"Gambarmu bagus juga"

Dari posisiku yang duduk bersila, aku mendongak, mencari tahu sumber suara itu.

"Kau punya bakat yang bagus"

Seorang pemuda berambut putih menatapku dan kemudian jongkok untuk memperhatikan gambarku.

"Hmmm…., ini shinobi dari Iwa 'kan? Dan pemuda berambut hitam ini pasti kamu"

Terdiam sesaat, aku melanjutkan gambarku.

"….dia orang yang baru saja kubunuh dalam misiku…" aku menjawab seadanya.

"Yah, aku tahu. Dalam misimu itu kau menggunakan codename 'Kyu' 'kan?" pemuda itu terus berbicara.

Aku berhenti menggambar. Tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku sudah beberapa kali melihat pemuda berambut putih itu di dalam Ne, tapi dia tidak ditempatkan di ruangan yang sama denganku. Sepertinya dia sudah senior di sini.

"Kau tidak perlu heran, sudah kewajibanku untuk tahu tentang orang-orang yang akan kutangani"

Aku mengerutkan alis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di ruangan ini, kau dan teman-teman sekelompokmu akan berada di bawah pengawasanku"

"Mereka bukan temanku, aku tidak punya teman. Aku tidak butuh teman. Aku hanya peduli dengan misiku. Misiku adalah temanku, dan diriku sendiri, senpai" aku mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan memasang senyum palsu yang sudah kulatih bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Kau bohong"

Aku terkejut.

"Seberat apapun latihan membunuh emosi yang diberikan padamu, tidak akan menghilangkan sepenuhnya perasaan yang ada di dirimu. Buku gambar itu buktinya. Buku itu kau anggap temanmu 'kan?"

Hening sesaat. Aku tidak mampu membantah kata-katanya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan gambarmu. Danzou-sama akan datang untuk mengumumkan sesuatu" pemuda itu bangkit dan berdiri.

"Baik senpai"

Aku membereskan peralatan menggambarku, saat pemuda itu berkata,

"Lain kali, kalau senggang, aku boleh kan melihat-lihat gambarmu?"

Mulutku hendak bersuara, namun dia sudah bicara lagi.

"…kalau kau mengijinkan saja…"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Setelah bertahun-tahun seperti mayat hidup, rasanya baru kali ini aku mengeluarkan senyum yang tulus.

"Tentu saja, senpai"

***

"Uuuhh…"

Aku menatap dingin ke arah Miyamoto Kabuki, shinobi yang harus kubunuh dalam misi kali ini. Dalam buku peganganku, ia dikatakan memiliki kemampuan setingkat Chuunin. Namun kenyataannya, aku yang masih level Genin ini bisa merobohkannya tidak sampai 5 menit.

"Tolong…, jangan bunuh aku…, aku akan melakukan apa pun, katakan saja apa yang kau mau…, kumohon…" air mata mulai mengalir di wajah shinobi Amegakure itu.

Dengan pandangan menghina, aku berkata dengan dingin.

"Tidak sepantasnya kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut seorang shinobi. Lagipula, yang kuinginkan cuma satu, kematianmu" aku mengeluarkan kunaiku.

"Jangan…, aku mohon…, jangan…, aku-UUuUuHHhh…~"

Aku menancapkan kunai ke jantungnya. Terdengar suara jeritan menyakitkan. Melengking, parau, membelah keheningan hutan tempatku bertarung dengannya. Erangannya semakin lemah seiring dengan cengkeraman tangannya di lenganku. Aku bisa merasakan darah segar membasahi wajahku. Pandangan mata Kabuki terlihat kosong. Misiku selesai. Kucabut kunaiku dari dada kirinya dan berdiri.

"Seperti biasa, selalu memuaskan" sebuah suara yang kukenal tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangku.

Dengan cepat aku menoleh untuk memastikan pendengaranku.

"Senpai…, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Walau bersikap seolah-olah tenang, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutku. Senpai, sembari melirik dingin ke mayat Kabuki, berjalan mendekatiku. Dia masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, membuatku tidak tahan untuk berkata lagi.

"Misiku sudah selesai, dia tidak sekuat yang kita kira" kataku sambil membersihkan darah di wajahku.

"Atau mungkin kau yang terlalu kuat untuk dia" kata seniorku itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku…., memang kuat…"

"Hahahaha" tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti perilaku seniorku ini. Tertawa lepas bukanlah hal yang biasa ditemui di Ne.

"….Senpai…, mengapa kau bisa tertawa seperti itu? Bukankah kita sudah dilatih untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi? Sepertinya itu bukan tawa palsu.." aku sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kebingunganku.

Lagi-lagi senpai tersenyum. Rambut putihnya berkibar tertiup angin.

"Sudah pernah kubilang kan, seberat apapun, sekeras apapun usaha kita untuk membunuh emosi, pasti tidak akan hilang sepenuhnya. Menurutku, meskipun kita tidak boleh menunjukkan emosi, tidak ada salahnya kan tertawa atau menangis? Apalagi aku tidak sedang dalam misi khusus"

"Tapi…, meskipun aku tidak dalam misi…, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresiku dengan baik…, senyumku selalu nampak palsu… Danzou-sama selalu memarahiku jika aku memasang senyum…" Aku mengucapkan semua itu tanpa memandang senpai.

"Itu karena kau masih belum terbiasa. Kau masih butuh banyak pengalaman untuk bisa mengendalikan emosimu lebih baik. Yang dimaksud dengan tidak boleh menunjukkan emosi di dalam Ne adalah, kau dilarang untuk menunjukkan rasa kasihan, rasa sayang, rasa senang, dan yang sejenisnya dalam menjalankan misi. Di luar itu, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk melatih kembali emosi yang sudah pernah kau bunuh"

"Aku…tidak mengerti…"

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti"

Ucapan senpai masih belum bisa juga kumengerti. Pikiranku dipenuhi pertanyaan dan hal-hal yang ingin segera kudapatkan jawabannya. Aku masih ingin bertanya lagi pada senpai tentang emosiku, tapi rasanya ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Senpai, kau belum mengatakan mengapa kau datang kesini"

Pandangan ramah senpai membuatku sedikit jengah.

"Sebetulnya Danzou-sama memerintahkan aku untuk menjemputmu. Ada yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu. Lihat kan, beliau menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu, bukan membantu untuk menyelesaikan misimu. Danzou-sama percaya dengan kemampuanmu"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini kuat"

"Yahahahaha, kau memang kuat di antara teman-teman seangkatanmu"

Ah, lagi-lagi senpai tertawa.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, biar kubereskan tubuh orang itu lebih dahulu" aku menghampiri tubuh tak bernyawa Kabuki.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja"

Segera kubantah pernyataan tersebut.

"Tapi misimu hanya menjemputku, aku yang-"

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_

Sesosok tubuh yang serupa dengan senpai muncul di hadapanku. Ini Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, jurus tingkat tinggi yang sangat sulit dikuasai karena butuh chakra yang luar biasa banyak. Bahkan kudengar, jurus ini termasuk jenis terlarang.

"Biar bunshinku yang membereskannya. Kita berdua segera kembali ke Ne"

Aku masih memperhatikan bunshin yang kini berjalan mendekati tubuh Miyamoto Kabuki yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Baik senpai…"

***

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, seorang pria yang mulai memasuki masa paruh bayanya tampak duduk di depan mejanya. Mata kanannya tertutup balutan perban yang melingkar di kepalanya. Ia tampak serius memperhatikan lembaran-lembaran kertas di hadapannya. Seorang anggota ANBU berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dia bisa menjadi salah satu kekuatan kita di masa depan…" Danzou mengangkat lembaran yang berisi data diri anggota ANBU Ne. Terlihat wajah seorang anak kecil tanpa ekspresi berambut hitam.

"Baru berusia 8 tahun, tapi sudah bisa menyelesaikan 20 misi tanpa cacat. Semua target berhasil dibunuh. Bagaimana menurutmu, Itachi-kun? Tidakkah ia mengingatkanmu akan dirimu sendiri?"

"…Kita akan lihat itu nanti, Danzou-sama, apa dia masih bisa berkembang menjadi shinobi yang kompeten" Uchiha Itachi menanggapi dengan dingin.

"Kau memang tidak mau kalah ya, Itachi-kun?" Danzou menyeringai.

"Saya adalah saya, orang lain adalah orang lain" jawab Itachi datar.

"Tentu saja" mata Danzou kembali melirik lembaran kertas yang sekarang digenggamnya.

"Sebentar lagi pasti dia tiba di sini. Kau boleh pergi Itachi-kun. Bukanlah hal yang baik jika ada yang melihat kau bersama denganku" Danzou memberi tekanan pada kalimat yang terakhir.

"Saya mengerti. Permisi, Danzou-sama" sosok Itachi menghilang ke dalam kegelapan ruang itu. Untuk beberapa saat, Danzou memandang kosong ke arah Itachi menghilang. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah tuanya. Kembali ia memperhatikan lembaran-lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Menarik…, kau sungguh menarik, bocah. Kalau kau tetap mempertahankan loyalitas dan terus berlatih, kau pasti akan menjadi aset berharga Ne di masa depan nanti…"

Senyumnya semakin melebar.

"…masa depan Konoha di bawah pimpinanku tentunya…"

***

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *


	3. Konohagakure: An Intermezzo

**Akhirnya, update juga.**

**Seperti biasa, segala jenis respon, feedback, saran, kritik, hujatan, akan diterima dengan senang hati dan lapang dada. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**KONOHAGAKURE: AN INTERMEZZO**

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat dua. Tampak deretan jendela dan pintu memanjang di tiap sisinya. Kulihat tangga di sudut kiri, seakan menjawab pertanyaanku untuk naik ke tingkat dua. Meskipun terlihat cukup tua dan rapuh, namun jelas kalau bangunan ini dirawat dengan baik oleh pemiliknya. Tidak terlihat sampah kecil ataupun puntung rokok, seperti yang biasa aku temukan dengan mudah di beberapa sudut desa. Desa. Ya, sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi salah satu penduduk desa Konoha. Sejak masuk Ne di usia 5 tahun, aku belum pernah lagi merasakan menjadi penduduk tempat kelahiranku ini. Danzou-sama memang melarang keras para anggota ANBU yang masih kecil untuk muncul di desa sebelum cukup usia dan pengalaman. 8 tahun penuh pula kuhabiskan di dalam Ne. Berlatih, menjalankan misi, berlatih, menjalankan misi, tiap hari hanyalah pengulangan dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Rutinitas semu. Sekarang, aku sudah dianggap cukup umur oleh Ne untuk kembali ke desa dan hidup sendiri. Mungkin, bagi orang lain, usia 13 tahun sepertiku masih terlalu muda. Namun, setelah 8 tahun yang penuh darah dan tekanan batin serta fisik, rasanya aku sudah lebih dari cukup mendapat pengalaman hidup sebagai shinobi yang kompeten. Danzou-sama sendiri mengatakan bahwa levelku sekarang sudah setingkat Chuunin pada umumnya. Meskipun begitu, penggunaan emosi masihlah tabu untuk dilakukan. Aku dilarang untuk bersosialisasi terlalu akrab dengan penduduk desa, apalagi yang seumuran. Aku juga diberi codename khusus, yaitu 'Sai', yang mana sudah pernah aku gunakan dalam beberapa misi sebelumnya, jadi bisa dibilang aku sudah terbiasa dengan codename ini. Jika ada yang bertanya, kata Danzou-sama, tentang latar belakangku, terutama kenapa aku tinggal sendirian, aku hanya perlu menjawab bahwa kedua orangtuaku tewas dalam perang shinobi ketiga, dan aku mendapat warisan dari mereka berdua. Bukan sebuah masalah bagiku. Tentang emosi, toh, aku memang dilatih untuk membunuh emosi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan soal sosialisasi yang berlebihan.

Dan di sinilah aku, berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua, dengan sedikit retak memanjang di sudut kanannya. Kurogoh saku celanaku. Kunci pintu tersebut kumasukkan ke lubang yang agak sempit. Sepertinya sudah mulai berkarat. Pintu terbuka setelah dua kali putaran kunci. Ruangan di dalamnya berbentuk persegi panjang dan hanya memiliki satu jendela. Tidak ada sekat pembatas sama sekali. Dapur terletak di ujung ruang dan menghabiskan satu sisi memanjang. Satu-satunya perabot yang ada hanyalah sebuah meja besar dan sebuah kasur. Aku mendekati jendela dan membukanya. Pemandangan yang terlihat cukup bagus. Sebuah pohon besar berada satu garis pandang lurus dengan jendela, dipisahkan oleh pagar kayu yang membatasi lahan bangunan ini. Kuletakkan barang bawaanku di atas meja. Tidak banyak yang kubawa dari Ne ke 'rumah' baruku ini. Aku berencana membeli perlengkapan dan kebutuhanku siang ini di desa. Danzou-sama sudah memberikan libur khusus bagiku selama 3 hari untuk mengurus apartemen ini dan beristirahat sejenak dari misi. Sekilas aku melihat dinding di hadapanku. Di sebelah pintu masuk, ada sebuah lukisan tergantung yang tadi tidak kulihat ketika masuk. Setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata lukisan itu adalah gambar Senju Hashirama, Hokage pertama di Konoha, yang tengah bertarung dengan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang membawa kipas besar. Dari apa yang pernah aku baca, simbol di pakaian dan kipas pria itu adalah milik klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Namun aku tidak mengenali siapa dia. Setelah sejenak menikmati lukisan tersebut, aku teringat pada senpai yang selalu memuji gambar dan lukisanku. Aku belum sempat pamit padanya karena ia sedang menjalankan misi. Entah kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Danzou-sama juga mengakui kehebatanku dalam melukis, namun beliau selalu menekankan bahaya dari menumpahkan perasaan pada lukisan yang kubuat. Sekali lagi, aku merasa itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Emosiku sudah hilang dan tidak akan semudah itu muncul kembali. Aku kembali ke meja dan membuka tasku untuk mengambil buku catatan. Di halaman yang kucari, aku membaca ulang daftar barang yang harus kubeli nanti, kemudian, setelah menimbang sejenak, aku menambahkan dua item lagi di akhir daftar: Kanvas lukis dan cat air.

***

Aku terdiam sejenak di depan pagar apartemenku. Kuakui, saat ini aku sedikit bingung, harus memulai dari mana. Kulihat lagi daftar belanjaku. Di poin pertama, aku harus membeli kebutuhan dapur seperti teh, kopi, gula, dan beberapa makanan instan untuk seminggu. Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana harus membelinya. Lebih tepatnya lupa. Karena aku dulu pernah tinggal di sini, tentunya aku pernah tahu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya saja. Banyak orang yang lalu lalang di jalan, namun aku menjatuhkan pilihan pada seorang pria berpotongan rambut unik dan beralis tebal. Dari pakaiannya, aku langsung tahu kalau dia adalah seorang shinobi setingkat Jonin.

"Permisi," aku menyapa pria tersebut.

Pria itu menoleh, dan mengerutkan alisnya yang tebal itu.

"Ada apa, bocah?" ia balik menjawab sapaanku dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Saya harus membeli kebutuhan dapur saya, tapi tidak tahu di mana toko yang menjualnya. Bisakah anda membantu saya?" aku berbicara sesopan mungkin seperti kata buku yang pernah kubaca.

Lagi-lagi ia mengerutkan alis tebalnya,

"Apa kamu baru di Konoha? Bisa-bisanya tidak tahu hal-hal seperti itu,"

"Ya, begitulah," aku sudah bersiap untuk menerima pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin muncul. Tapi ternyata aku salah.

"OOOOOHHH, semangat yang bagus sekali, bocah!! Kau masih baru di desa ini, tapi sudah berani berkeliling desa sendirian!! Aku salut!! Padahal kau masih kecil!" pria tersebut memberi respon yang tidak kusangka dengan berapi-api. Aku hanya bisa menggumam tidak jelas mengiyakan.

"Aku benar-benar terharu. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu, kau lihat perempatan jalan itu kan?" ia menunjuk ke arah kananku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau lurus saja ke arah itu, kemudian ambil jalan yang ke kiri, lurus saja sampai ada belokan ke kanan yang pertama. Kau akan melihat rumah sakit konoha di sisi kirimu nanti, tidak mungkin terlewat. Setelah rumah sakit, akan ada pertigaan, ambil yang ke kanan, dan kamu akan berada di pusat desa. Di sana kau akan menemukan banyak toko yang menjual kebutuhan sehari-hari. Pasar Konoha juga ada di sana!"

Aku diam mendengar penjelasan pria itu. Sepertinya ia menyadarinya.

"Ah, ada apa? Apa aku bicara terlalu cepat? Kau masih belum mengerti? Biar aku ulang sekali lagi kalau begitu-"

"Tidak perlu, paman," aku mengeluarkan senyumanku, "Aku sudah mengerti, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya" tambahku. Memang bukan masalah bagiku untuk menghafal informasi yang banyak dalam waktu singkat. Aku sudah mengingat betul setiap keterangan arah yang diberikannya tadi.

"Begitukah? Baik kalau begitu! Selamat berbelanja, bocah! Jangan sampai tersesat!" senyumannya jadi lebih lebar dan tampak giginya yang putih berkilau terkena cahaya matahari. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih, ketika tiga orang yang terlihat seumuranku menghampiri pria beralis tebal itu. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

"Sensei! Kami mencarimu di mana-mana, ternyata malah bengong di sini!" si cowo yang, juga beralis tebal dan, entah bagaimana, memiliki penampilan yang mirip dengan pria tadi, tampak terengah-engah.

"Merepotkan saja" sebuah kalimat singkat dan angkuh keluar dari cowo kedua yang berambut panjang dan bermata putih. Aku mengenalinya sebagai Byakugan, mata legendaris yang dimilik klan Hyuuga.

"Katanya sensei mau nantang rival sensei yang pakai topeng itu, siapa namanya? Sa..Sakushi-sensei ya?" satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok itu, bersuara cempreng dan berpakaian ala Chinese, melengkapi keluhan mereka.

"Yang benar Kakashi-sensei, Tenten!" si versi kecil pria tadi meralat perkataan teman perempuannya.

"Ah, hanya salah sedikit," Tenten membantah, dan menyadari keberadaanku. "Oh, siapa dia, sensei?"

Aku langsung tersadar dan segera berkata,

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, paman. Terima kasih atas bantuannya" dengan cepat aku mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Tunggu! Aku kan belum tahu namamu.., ah, dia sudah hilang.." aku masih bisa mendengar suara Tenten memanggilku saat aku menjauh. Tapi aku tidak boleh lama-lama di sana.

***

Pusat desa Konoha. Ramai. Jejeran rumah serta toko-toko berkumpul menjadi satu sepanjang jalan utama ini. Di depan sebuah rumah, aku melihat seorang anak kecil, pamit kepada ibunya untuk pergi ke akademi ninja. Di saat yang bersamaan, seorang penjaga toko tengah mengejar kucing yang mencuri ikan dagangannya, dan ditertawakan sekelompok genin yang sedang membeli es krim. Begitu banyak aktivitas di sini, pikirku. Berbeda dengan keadaan di Ne yang suram dan kaku. Tidak makan waktu lama untuk menemukan toko yang kucari. Groseri Kobayashi tertulis di papan nama toko tersebut, beserta keterangan barang-barang yang dijualnya. Aku segera melangkah masuk. Hanya ada satu pelanggan di dalam toko itu, seorang anak yang juga tampak seumuran denganku. Tidak, sepertinya lebih muda sedikit. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan si penjaga toko. Sepertinya si penjaga toko lah yang membeli darinya.

"Bulan ini agak berkurang ya?" penjaga toko itu bertanya.

"Yah..., kondisi hutan Nara memang sedang kurang baik, bibi. Agak merepotkan..." anak itu menjawab dengan nada suara malas dan penuh penekanan. "Tapi bagaimanapun, bisnis harus tetap berjalan, kata ibuku begitu. Merepotkan sih..." lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan 'merepotkan'.

"Ramuan tradisional Nara sangat laris di sini, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku mengharapkan persediaan dari keluargamu, nak" bibi penjaga toko itu menanggapi dengan senyuman. "Semahal apapun pasti akan kubeli" tambahnya.

"Aku mengerti, bi. Kalau begitu permisi, aku sudah telat ke akademi"

"Sampaikan terima kasihku ke ayah dan ibumu ya!"

"Yo..." ia menjawab seadanya sambil melambai lemah.

Aku berpapasan dengannya di pintu masuk. Sekilas ia melirikku, tapi sedetik kemudian sudah keluar toko dengan bahasa tubuh paling malas yang pernah aku lihat.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang kau cari, nak?" bibi itu menyambutku.

"Ah, ya" aku menghampirinya.

***

"Berikutnya..., aku harus beli pohon kecil dan bunga untuk hiasan kamar," gumamku.

Setidaknya, itu kata buku tentang tata ruang yang pernah kubaca.

Ternyata hanya ada satu toko bunga di desa ini. Setelah sekitar 5 menit berjalan, aku membaca tulisan 'Yamanaka Flourist' di depan sebuah rumah. Puluhan bunga dan pohon hias berjejer di depan dinding rumah tersebut.

"Permisi!" aku memberi ucapan karena tidak ada yang berjaga di meja depan. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Permisi!!" sekali lagi aku berseru. Kali ini terdengar suara langkah berat dari dalam.

"Ah, maaf, istriku sedang di kamar mandi, dan anakku di akademi, jadi tadi tidak ada yang menjaga"

Seorang pria, berambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir kuda, muncul dari dalam dan menyapaku. Ia kemudian berkata lagi, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah bunga dan satu pohon hias untuk kamarku"

"Tentu saja, silakan pilih yang kau suka, nak, mau yang mana?" ia menunjuk ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

"Mmm, aku tidak mengerti soal memilih bunga. Bisakah anda yang memilihkan untukku?" aku berkata jujur, karena aku memang tidak mengerti. Buku yang kubaca tidak mengajarkan untuk memilih bunga yang bagus.

"Begitu? Hmmm, sulit juga ya.. kau suka warna apa?"

Aku terkejut,

"Oh..., aku, tidak punya warna kesukaan..."

"Yang benar? Kalau begitu tambah sulit saja nih" ia berkomentar sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Tolong pilihkan saja yang menurut anda paling bagus untuk saya, paman, saya akan membelinya"

Pria itu diam dan tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

***

Matahari sudah cukup jauh melewati atas kepala. Hampir semua yang kucari sudah kudapatkan. Dan tentu saja latihan membunuh emosi tidak membantu untuk menahan rasa lapar. Aku belum sarapan. Sebuah rumah makan Yakiniku menggodaku untuk segera mengisi perut. Namun aku kurang beruntung. Baru saja melangkah masuk, salah seorang pelayan menghampiriku dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf, nak, menu kami semuanya sudah habis dipesan. Barusan ada yang memborong masakan" pelayan itu menjelaskan sambil melirik ke sudut rumah makan itu. Mataku mengikuti pandangan pelayan tersebut. Di sebuah meja, empat orang tampak membuat sedikit keributan. Satu orang kukenali sebagai anak yang tadi ada di groseri Kobayashi. Sementara 3 orang lainnya, seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat gendut, seorang anak perempuan berkuncir kuda, serta seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan anak gendut tadi. Dari jauh pun aku bisa menebak kalau pria itu adalah ayahnya.

"Tambah lagiiiii!!!!" si anak gendut berteriak.

"Sudah cukup, Chouji!! Ini sudah yang ke-34 kali kamu nambah!!" si cewe kuncir membentak.

"Ino, biarkan saja lah..." anak pemalas yang tadi mengangkat tangannya ke arah si cewe.

"Hahahahahaha, tidak apa-apa Ino, ini kan perayaan kelulusan kalian sebagai Genin, makan saja sepuasnya" si pria gendut tertawa sambil menepuk pundak anaknya, akibatnya si anak tersedak.

"Ohok, ohok, uhhkkk, AIIIRR..!! ohok ohok!!!"

"…Merepotkan saja…."

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah laku mereka berempat, dan segera keluar untuk mencari tempat makan lain.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah warung ramen yang kulewati. Warung tersebut tidak besar, namun sepertinya cukup nyaman.

"Selamat datang di Ichiraku Ramen!! Mau pesan apa, nak?" seorang pria separuh baya dengan pakaian serba putih menyapaku sambil menaruh ramen pesanan pelanggan yang datang sebelumnya.

"Ramen istimewa satu porsi, paman" aku menyebutkan pesananku.

"Baiklah! Ramen Istimewa satu porsi segera datang, Ayame!!" ia berseru ke gadis yang ada di belakangnya.

"Oke!!" gadis bernama Ayame itu membalas seruannya.

Ramen pesananku dengan cepat disajikan. Segera saja aku melahapnya. Di saat bersamaan, si pria ramen tadi kembali berseru.

"Selamat datang di Ichi-, ooohhh, Naruto!! Ramen seperti biasa kan?"

Aku menoleh ke samping. Seorang anak berambut pirang, memakai goggle di kepalanya, masuk ke warung dengan lesu.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya lemas! Oh ya, bukankah hari ini pengumuman ujian Genin? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Anak berambut pirang itu menjawab dengan lemah.

"Aku gagal...lagi..."

Si penjual ramen terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Begitu ya? Yah, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu" ia mengambil semangkok ramen yang dibawakan Ayame. "Tapi, kamu masih belum menyerah kan? Jadi, untuk penambah semangatmu, aku berikan porsi spesial khusus hari ini, dengan harga biasa!" ia menyodorkan ramen itu ke hadapan anak tadi. Si anak berambut pirang tersebut sesaat terkejut, lalu perlahan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, paman…" ucapnya, lalu menikmati ramennya.

***

Semua keperluanku sudah kubeli. Aku berjalan ke arah apartemenku dengan beberapa plastik belanjaan dan menggendong sebuah kanvas lukis. Begitu tiba di depan pintu kamarku, aku bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain di dalam. Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi, aku membuka kunci pintu perlahan-lahan. Aku sudah siap dengan serangan mendadak, namun yang kulihat ternyata kebalikannya. Seorang pemuda berambut putih, dengan senyum yang sudah sangat aku kenal, duduk di atas meja sambil memainkan kunai. Topeng ANBUnya terbuka dan diletakkan di atas meja.

"Sai. Itu kan codename yang kamu pakai sekarang?" ia membuka percakapan.

"Senpai..., apa yang senpai lakukan di sini" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Senpai tersenyum lagi. Ia bangkit dari meja dan mendekatiku.

"Yahh, kau kan belum pamit padaku, jadi aku kesini karena marah,"

"Tapi kan...,"

"Bercanda, hahahaha," senpai menepuk bahuku. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Sai, persiapkan dirimu. Setelah liburmu nanti, ada misi penting dari Danzou-sama" wajah senpai menjadi serius.

"Oh. Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap. Apa senpai membawa detail misinya? Siapa yang harus aku-"

"Ini misi kelompok," senpai memotong kata-kataku, "Dan aku ketua kelompoknya."

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Selama 8 tahun aku di Ne, belum pernah sekali pun aku mendapat misi kelompok bersama senpai. Sejak lama pula aku ingin merasakan misi bersama senpai yang selalu kuhormati itu.

"Detail tentang misi ini akan dijelaskan langsung oleh Danzou-sama sendiri nanti. Aku cuma dapat perintah untuk memberitahukanmu."

Aku mengangguk.

"Satu lagi. Misi kali ini levelnya S. Jadi harus benar-benar mempersiapkan diri, oke?"

"Baik, senpai"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" senpai melompat keluar dari jendelaku dan menghilang.

Untuk kali ini, perasaanku sedikit terganggu. Misi pertama dengan level S, dan bersama dengan senpai pula. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan!

***

**To Be Continued **


End file.
